


MY Tsuma

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [8]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Megami Saikou, Megami is jelly, Osani-Chan likes Yan-Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Megami is super jelly and needs some pb.





	MY Tsuma

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea where I was going with this when I wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> Like all my other stories I don't write a plot I just write down and come up with things as I go along.

A-Ayato-Kun?" An orange-haired tsundere said with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"..yes?" He asked his voice as blank as always.

"U-um...h-here!" She yelled her face turning red.

"..."

"D-don't look at me like that! B-baka!" Her face was now completely red and her arms were crossed.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" The powerful voice of the student council leader yelled at them her fists clenched.

".." Still, Ayato said nothing.

"N-nothing!" Osana then ran down the hill that they were standing on and sprinted out of the school.

"...Ayato..." Ayato looked towards Megami his gaze softer than his usual look.

"Yes?"

"...what was Osana talking to you about?" Her eyes were focused on the ground so her face wasn't visible to Ayato.

"Oh, she just wanted to meet with me here and gave me this note," he pulled a pink envelope out of his pocket.

Megami snatched the envelope out of his hands and ripped it open quickly scanning through the whole note.

Her eyes darkened and a scowl made its way onto her lips. She ripped the note into tiny pieces and let the shredded bits of paper get blown out of her hand by the wind.

"..." Ayato reached a hand to Megami's chin and gently tugged it up making her face him eye-to-eye.

Without saying another word he wrapped his hands around her and brought her into a tight comforting hug.

"Did she say anything else?" Megami's voice was slightly muffled since her face was buried in Ayato's chest but he still heard her.

"No my Tsuma, she did not," he smiled softly at her a genuine look of happiness on his face.

(Google translate says it means "wife")

"Y-your Tsuma?" Her eyes were wide and she was smiling brightly at him.

He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a quick, innocent kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too my Tsuma."

 


End file.
